fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
T
T é um personagem introduzido primeiramente no universo Road to Anime Universe, ele é feito por Artyom. T é a junção de duas almas, uma boa e uma ruim, sendo a predominante Marx, um pequeno bobo da corte, que utiliza o corpo de um garoto de 13 anos para fins desconhecidos. Personalidade. T é um personagem muito misterioso, divertido, carismático, ás vezes aparece até nas situações mais oportunas, rouba cenas, quebra quartas paredes, aparece em lugares sem nem ter uma menor explicação de onde ele veio, ele também mostra alguém com personalidade bem instável. História. T é um jovem de 13 anos, que não se lembra de seu passado e nem ao menos de seu nome, ele é chamado de T por essa letra estar estampada na sua roupa. Após cair no mundo Road to Anime, ele se deparou com muitas figuras por lá no mundo de Fairy Tail, embora alguns ganhando admiração e outros não indo nem um pouco com a cara, T esteve nesse mundo atrapalhadamente enfrentando seus inimigos com estilo, quebrando quartas paredes, aparecendo nos lugares e aos poucos se fortalecia mesmo que não tivesse tempo para treinar suas habilidades, custando nessa batalha, um braço seu. Certas partes dos Fillers, ele encontra um tipo de caixa que nela realiza qualquer desejo mesmo, sendo essa a caixa onde residia um ser azulado com pequeno tufo de cabelo alaranjado chamado Senhor Meeseeks, embora pareça uma criatura bem sem graça, desenhada por alguém que não tinha o que fazer e simplesmente foi aquilo mesmo, não subestime, pois se desejar explodir o planeta Terra, seu desejo com certeza será concedido, porém essa caixa caiu justamente nas próprias mãos erradas do jovem T. Enquanto nada acontecendo, T aparece sem explicação pelo mundo conheçido como Final Fantasy, porém com outro estilo, encontrado nas águas por piratas. Após regatá-lo, T acaba conhecendo Tarsis e Montblanc nas aventuras deles, T mostra suas atrapalhadas nesse mundo também, sem tirar nem pôr. Gonan Yagami vs T-Boy. No dia mais claro, na noite mais escura.. eu esqueci o resto... Enfim em um dia chuvoso em um lugar de praia, estavam Gonan e sua trupe, aproveitando o evento incomum, até que um som lhes incomoda. O ronco de um motor de moto, tocando a música Outride A Crisis, penetra o som da chuva. Nana: Estão ouvindo esse barulho? Gonan: Deve ser algum louco famoso.. Rirya: Louco famoso? Parece ser divertido. Foi então que um motociclista, freia sua moto numa curva, parando em frente a uma torcida própria, que ovacionou aquele piloto. Rika: *ri* Mais divertido que a praia em dia de chuva? Pipipi! *balança a cabeça que não* Nanka: *quase nua olhava para os garotos e depois olhava para Gonan* Eu sei que é mais divertido do que praia. *botava a língua para fora* Gonan: *suspirava* Desista.. O motoqueiro retira seu capacete, revelando ser T-Boy. Foi então que ele saiu de sua moto e disse: T-Boy: Que coisa, estou me superando. Plademon: Eu acho idiotice observar essa paisagem na chuva. Nana: Por quê? Plademon: Que eu saiba os humanos vem a praia quando estar quente e não o contrario. Rika: Praia é divertida com ou sem chuva! *voava até as águas e afundava na água* Rirya: Chuva tem ondas de movimentos e se tem ondas de movimentos tem diversão! *seguia Rika fazendo o mesmo* Plademon: Isso é idiotice... Nana: Também não acho muito bom...não gosto do frio. Gonan: Eu prometi a eles que iria traze-los aqui...se eles estão gostando já vale pra mim. Nanka: Só é uma pena por não está tão cheio. *lambia os lábios* Vou ver se acho alguém para a minha diversão. *seguia para onde estava o barulho* Gonan: Nanka nunca vai mudar... Nana: Ela não é do clã dos Succubus? Pelo que sei a raça dela vive com... *pensando* Amor das pessoas? *olhava Gonan envergonhado* Gonan: Talvez... Plademon: E pensar que ela é sua irmã de sangue *ri* Isso te faz um Incubbus? Gonan: De jeito nenhum! *envergonhado e irritado* T-Boy: Hey, Gonan! Você fala demais amigo. Quando vamos faitar?! Gonan: Hm? *olha para T* Bem, Kurai Seinshin disse que está louca por sangue de um Jojo com cabelo estranho. *se levantava* Não sou a favor dela, mas sempre quis saber o verdadeiro poder do seu cabelo! T-Boy: Sabe o que dizem? *se aproximando de Gonan* Gonan: Não mexa com o cabeludo? *botando a metade da língua para fora* T-Boy: Errado, dizem CAN'T ESCAPE FROM CROSSING FATE! Gonan: Não entendi nada do que você falou... *pulava para trás e ficava logo em posição de luta* Deveria falar na minha língua! T-Boy: Você não pode escapar dessa cruzada de destino. *avançando na direção de Gonan e batendo com seu pé de cabra* Ou algo assim. Gonan: *esquiva para o lado e logo da um pulo com uma voadora no rosto de T* T-Boy *sendo acertado, gira o corpo e dá socos giratórios* Gonan: ! *leva os socos* Gah... T-Boy: *depois, chuta areia para cima de Gonan* Shuuu Gonan: *areia caía na boca dele e então começava a tossir* Va- T-Boy: *pula e dá um chute com os dois pés em Gonan, depois cai no chão* Toma essa! Gonan: *era arremessado para trás rodando algumas vezes e quando para ainda continua a tossir* Cara... Isso doeu, seu sujo! *levantava já ferido* T-Boy: *levantando* E eu nem precisei usar meu Tex Bomb, não posso usar o nome Bautis* Bombo. Direitos autorais Gonan: Deveria denunciá-lo por gostar de bater em garotos menores que você! *corria na direção dele* Mas eu prefiro te espancar e te amarrar no poste para ser saco de pancada de todos. *dá um pulo rodado* Chute giratório! *dá um chute de cabeça para baixo na cabeça de T* T-Boy: *ao receber chute, cai no chão com tudo* Gonan: *dava impulso para trás de T* Ora! *dá um soco na barriga do T enquanto ele esta no chão* T-Boy: *levando o soco, mas segurando a mão de Gonan* Dora!!!! *dando um gancho no queixo dele, que o faz ir para cima* Super Dash! *pula na direção de Gonan, que estava no ar, da um soco, cotovelada e então um chute que joga Gonan no chão* Gonan: *caía violentamente no chão meio aberto com um olho aberto e outro meio fechado* Gh.... *cospe até sangue* T-Boy: Puts, e eu nem precisei usar minha AK. *estalando os dedos* Eu tenho que dizer, hoje foi um bom dia. Gonan: ... *começava a ficar furioso* Imediatamente o ar dali ficava um pouco pesado. Surgia uma marca preta em cada parte das olheiras do rosto até as suas sobrancelhas, logo suas unhas crescia junto com seus dois dentes caninos, uma onda pesada rodeava ele e, com isso, o fazendo criar uma cauda e deixando sua orelha um pouco mais pontudo. Após uma transformação, essa aura é sugada pela espada deixando apenas o ar pesado. Gonan: Vai se arrepender por isso! *ao levantar ele sacava a Kurai Seishin* Kurai seishin! *lançava um corte de chamas negras em T com a espada rapidamente* T-Boy: Chamas negras? *dando cambalhota e quase sendo acertado* Chamas negras mortais! Gonan: *corria na direção de T-Boy, chegando atrás dele em segundos* Kurayami no Panchi! *dava um soco no exato momento que dava cambalhotas, acertando a barriga dele e segundo depois um soco em seu rosto o jogando com muita força no chão e em seguida pegava a cabeça de T-Boy o levantando, dando 3 explosões em seu rosto o deixando de joelhos e para finalizar, dá um chute rodado o jogando longe* Kage Akuma no Hoko! *lançando uma rajada rotativa das sombras pela boca em direção dele* T-Boy: *sendo acertado em cheio* Gonan: *o corpo tremia* Cale-se! Não sou assassino! *botava a espada a sua frente* Kurai Seishin começava a emanar uma energia sombria. Ronco de motor de motos podia ser ouvido, o som aumentava muito. Gonan: Hum? *observava* Motoqueiros da Sons of Destiny estacionam perto deles para assistir a luta. T-Boy: *levantando todo machucado* Essa foi boa. *puxa um cigarro e põe na boca* Seu próximo foguinho vai acender meu cigarro, heh! Gonan: Tss...foquinho é!? Acho que não te bati tão forte como deveria. T-Boy: Minha falecida namorada batia mais forte. *abaixa os braços para Gonan* Gonan: Ouviu isso Seishin? *lança a Kurai Seishin nele e logo da um salto para o lado preparando* T-Boy: *desviando para o lado, o mesmo que Gonan saltou* Gonan: Heh. *botava as mãos no chão* Kage no Sen Te! *criando mãos das sombras abaixo do T para o prendê-lo, rapidamente logo uma rajada surge abaixo do T em um círculo mágico expelindo-o para cima* T-Boy: *sendo acertado mas cospe cigarro na direção de Gonan* Kurai Seishin Avançava na direção de T cheio de energia para perfurá-lo. Gonan: Pare! *o cigarro me acertava* Eh? Cigarro acende e explode em Gonan. Gonan: !! *era acertado* Guaaah!!!! T-Boy: Você não pode fumar, é menor de idade. *joga uma bombinha na direção de Gonan e então corre em direção a ele* Gonan: *tentava permanecer em pé depois daquele impacto* Kurai Seishin que tinha parado e voltava a perseguir T tentando o alcançar ainda acumulando energia. T-Boy: *sacando pistola e atirando em Kurai Seishin, depois pula em sua moto, pisa fundo e passa ao lado de Gonan, então uma corrente se prende no pé de Gonan, o arrastando pela areia enquanto a moto acelera* Highway to Hell! Gonan: Oooopa! *era arrastado* ISSO NÃO VALEEE! *comendo areia algumas vezes* Argh! Kurai Seishin! Kurai Seishin lançava uma grande rajada de corte enérgica sombria na moto de T em uma grande velocidade. T-Boy: *fazendo curva na areia que joga o corpo de Gonan na rajada* A deusa da sorte nunca me abandona enquanto eu estiver pilotando essa moto. *pulando da moto, e então atirando em Kurai Seishin com a pistola* Gonan: *tentava se arremessar para o lado porém sendo acertado de raspão* Guh... Kurai seishin era acertada porém não fazia tanto efeito nela. Gonan: A Kurai seishin é a espada forjada pelo poder e sangue do Deku o rei dos demônio e graças a essa magia tão grande ela tem vontade própria! Você nunca a derrotará com apenas isso. Kurai Seishin criava uma barreira sombria a frente de T para pará-lo e expeli-lo. T-Boy: Eu acho que já vi isso em algum Anime, mas entendi seu ponto. Tiros sendo expelidos, e um deles acerta o ombro de T-Boy de raspão. T-Boy: Mas você esqueceu de algo, isso aqui não é uma praia. É uma mesa de operação, e eu sou o cirurgião. *puxa controle do bolso e aperta único botão que possuía* Começam a explodir várias minas terrestres onde Gonan estava. Gonan: *sendo acertado* Aaaaah!!! Isso não faz sentidoooooo!!!! T-Boy: Sorry, mas sua espada quase matou algumas vezes. *correndo até sua moto enquanto isso* Gonan: *completamente ferido* Argh....isso vem dela mesmo...eu a controlo, mas não muito bem. T-Boy: Uma pessoa que deixa sua arma controlá-lo *subindo em sua moto* Pode perder sua própria humanidade para desejar sangue e morte. Lembre-se disso, Gonan. Gonan: ... *lançava uma onda para destruir as correntes em seu pé* Por isso preciso ser mais forte sem precisar desse poder maldito! Por isso que me tornarei mais forte sem precisar que me chamem de pequeno demônio! *apontava a mão para ele* Hakei Tsugi Gen! *lança uma onda de energia no T* T-Boy: *faz uma curva com sua moto, desviando por um triz, então pula dela e atira um dardo em Gonan* Gonan: Hangeki no Mukei no Shoheki! *fazia uma barreira ao jogar a mão para cima na qual lançava esse dado com toda força de volta para T* Kage no Kyu! *rapidamente chutava uma esfera das sombras para T* T-Boy: *sendo acertado pelo dardo e então desmaia, logo é acertado pela esfera sombria* Gonan: T! *corria até aonde ele iria cair e pegava ele* T!? *voltava a sua forma normal* Mignola: O garoto não morreu, não se preocupe, só está dormindo. Todd: O dardo sonífero colocou ele pra dormir rápido demais. Mignola: Ele estava com muito dano acumulado no corpo, além de estar bem mais esgotado que o outro. Por isso ele despencou rápido demais. Gonan: Hei! Aquilo era dardo sonífero!? Desgraçado trapaceiro! *deixava ele cair* Rumpf! T-Boy: *caindo no chão mas ainda dormindo* Todd: Pega leve, sua espada quase matou ele muitas vezes. Gonan: Isso tem um pouco de culpa minha... *levantava o braço e a espada iria direto para sua mão e então guardava* Mas tenho que dizer, T me deixou um pouco preocupado. Higiene! *passava a mão no rosto com um dedo e logo dava um grande sorriso* Gonan Yagami Wins! Galeria. T versão Fairy Tail.jpg|T versão Fairy Tail. T versão Megaman Zero.jpg|T versão Rockman Zero. T.jpg|T na versão Final Fantasy. T Feito em Paint.png|T - Desenhado por Artyom. T Chibi.png |T Chibi. T versão Final Fantasy.jpg|T versão Final Fantasy. T versão Youko Kurama.jpg T versão Jojo Bizarre Adventure.jpg|T versão Jojo Bizarre Adventure. T Versão Fighters of Destiny.jpg|T Versão Fighters of Destiny. T versão Shanoa.jpg|T nas roupas de Shanoa ou quase. - Desenhado por Artyom. T-Boy.jpg|T no estilo Saga In The Judgment of the Demon. Curiosidades. * Pode se dizer que T é uma versão Bao do RPG Fighters of Destiny, porque devido as ações do usuário do Bao, fazia os outros usuários não entender também, porém sua personalidade é completamente o oposto do que Bao mostrava. * T pode ser uma possível reencarnação de dois falecidos personagens em Dr.Wily Wars e Memories of You, pois ele não recorda de seu passado e teme que ele tenha sido uma experiência ruim. Aparições no RPG. * Road to Anime - Fairy Tail Universe. * Harambe vs Capcom * Jonathan vs Za Warudo (Embora não confirmado exatamente.) * Final Fantasy Tatics Advance * Silver Hair: Escape From Super Max (Durante Final Fantasy) Categoria:Fighters of Destiny Rising Categoria:Humano Categoria:Ranking S